When the game got out of hand
by IcheBins
Summary: What if Ranma was in love with Nabiki, when the two of them got engaged in the anime? And if he wasn't as shy about it as he usual seems to be about this stuff?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**Nabiki had just started her play. She knew, that Akane could never resist to eavesdropping. They were sisters after all! What she didn't know about though, was her fiance sitting in front of her window, thinking about what to do about her. He wanted to be angry at the way Nabiki treated him just a few hours back. He was sold, both in pictures and body. Stuff like that he expected from Genma, his father, but not from Nabiki Tendo! Not from the girl his heart belonged to... But how hard he tried to be angry, it just wouldn't happen. He loved her way too much fo that.

Yes, you heard right: Ranma Saotome was in love with Nabiki Tendo! It had been a one way buisness deal. He had given her his heart... and greedy person she was she never gave it back. Funny thing was she didn't even know about that,... yet. He himself wasn't entirely sure about how and why it had happened but happening it did. What was it he loved when he thought of her once again? Her sexy body? Her cute nose and these magnificent eyes? Her non-shit-attitude and the way she always kept herself out of trouble while remaining right in the middle of any action possible - while remaining right at his side? He sighed and had to admit he'd fallen hard and fast. Ukyo he liked as a friend. Shampoo was a damn strong fighter. Akane, she was cute he guessed - kinda like a lil sister anyways. And Kodachi... well... she was a big bad ass lunatic - shudder. Nothing to keep around at all. He kind of liked all four girls but he couldn't trust them. They lied. And lied again. They drugged, blackmailed and did all kind of other things just to get him as a trophy husband. And here came what he liked with Nabiki the most: She never lied! All the things she had to say to you, she said in firm belief and only when her known fact's spoke that way. She never drugged you - or anybody for that matter... well, save with her sexy appearance anyway! And damn as well, she never blackmai... -scratch that!- yes, damn hell she blackmailed you but anybody had small faults and it wasn't like she could do anything else to keep herself and her family safe... and yes, you heard right. The next thing about Nabiki was that she cared for her family deeply. So deeply, that she had offered any personal luck and happyness just to keep them safe. Money was needed in the Tendo dojo and she was the only one that did anything for regular income. Ever looked in her room? A bed. A desk. And some big bookshelf. That's all she owned. Well and Ranma's heart.

Now he was hearing her playing some little act. He was bemused at what she was talking, about him entering her room to do... stuff with her. He admitted he'd really like to just do what she was playing of just now! And then he heard glass splintering in Akanes room. Shit! As fast as he could Ranma entered the youngest daughter's room through her open window and saw said girl sitting near the wall, glass splinters dripping on the floor out of her hand. She even illuminated the room in the angry red light of her battle aura. It was bright damn it! What was Nabiki thinking? Akane would go on rampage any moment now. He could do only one thing... Just as the girl stood up to exit the room (he wondered why she didn't decide to simply 'drop bye' through the wall) he came up behind her and rendered her unconscious. He lifted her up just to drop her on her bed and then exited the room through the door. Danger averted.

Ranma just wanted to leave to the room he shared with his old man, when his gaze got drawn to the door to his right. Well, he should wish his fiance a good night now that he thought about it. So he moved infront of her door and became really nervous all of the sudden. It was night. Everybody already went to bed and here he was, infront of the door seperating him and his fiance... his love. He swallowed hard and let everything just happen like it came to him. Bad decision. Next thing he knew was he had entered the room came face to face with some puzzled Nabiki. At the look on her face he concluded it had all been a setup for her younger sister... and from the grin that just spread there she thought she could use him in this. Better think twice girl. Nabiki just got hold of his hand and with strong pull with her whole weight thy both landed on her bed... he on top of her, faces mere inches apart. She suddenly froze, eyes becoming wide and she nervously glanced to the door. Akane wasn't there. Why? She had to find the two of them in this... very compromising position... and fast. Nabiki didn't know what would happen if she didn't. She became very aware of the strong form of Ranma pressing down on her body, gently but still fixing her in spot. Aware of how his eyes had locked gaze with hers holding so much. Confusion and bemusement she could see clearly in there but also affection and lust. Her gaze was drawn to his lips and it took everything she had not to come up to feel them, not to give in to the feelings spreading through her body numbing her mind. She had never ever kissed a boy before and now his lips came down on hers.

He kissed her gently, let her succumb in the feeling of his lips upon hers. When he pulled back he noticed she hled her eyes closed. As they opened again all kind of emotions flashed through them and they started to glisten with tears forming in there. He never intended to make her cry, but couldn't feel bad about this either. It had felt too good. And while he didn't exactly know how to handle the situation at hand, his body acted on his own as he once again lowered his lips... only to be met halfway by hers coming up for the capture. He pressed her down on the bed once again lips upon lips but stronger and wilder this time, one hand caressing her face while the other entwined with one of hers.

This kiss was different from their first one, from her first one. It held as much love and tenderness but so much more passion. And this time, she participated too! The first kiss had left her slightly stunned, shattered her mind in an instant. All the surpressed feelings came back up, dwelled upon her surface and it was Ranma's fault. But she couldn't be angry. Not at this, not at him. She wanted it, wanted him. Wanted to be egoistic only this time. Wanted to be loved by this man on top of her. He had set her free with his first kiss and damn as hell would stay right where he was if she had any say in that matter. Reluctantly she admitted, she needed him. He could fix her, was the part that could fill these emptyness in her heart. But at first he started filling her mouth with his tonque, just now. Oh god, maybe she was dead - this had to be heaven.

As they broke apart once again a thought crossed her mind: _'Akane doesn't deserve him...'_ Sadly enough this thought kick-started her brain once again as she thought _'Akane, god no!' _and her gaze jumped at the door, where she really expected her little sister to be at that moment. Ranma must've followed her gaze and must've regained his higher brainfunctions once again too, as he chuckled and then whispered huskly in her ear: "She won't come to disturb us. I took care of that." He then started to nibble at her ear and it took everything she had not to lose control once again as she asked: "Ranma-a, what did you do to her?" He stopped his doings and she felt slightly disappointed. Why did she had to ask this once again? It was just such good a mood... and she was still so new to all of this. He found and held her gaze and simply replied: "I just let her sleep through one special shiatsu point. If I hadn't she would've certainly killed you outright after the stunt you just played before... this." Here he looked to his side, blushing while doing so.e blushed to, at what had happened just now and what it all started with. She really hadn't thought this through to much she realized. Of course Akane would kill her and not simply come over for negoations on her wild horse's prize. She even frowned at that thought and grabbed harder to Ranma. When she had said she wouldn't just rent but keep him, she had really meant it, even if it just occured to her now. She would never let go of him again. He now belonged to her.

She smiled in the kiss when his lips once again found hers.

* * *

**This is it for chapter one. It occured to me some time ago, that the engagement of Ranma and Nabiki should have happened in some other way. And even if my fav. pairing is Ranma-Kasumi, Ranma-Nabiki is a very close second. This fanfic just popped in my head and I'm going to try to update it on a regular shedule. Anyway please review. I did use breaks like recommened in the reviews to my other ff and hope it helps.**

**For the general stuff this fic plays in the anime-verse right at the engagement point of Ranma and Nabiki. Hope you like it. And like usual I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I made. Please enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

* * *

The next morning saw Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of the Tendo family, rising with the sun as usual. As usual, she got her morning routine started, made coffee and started to frown. Nabiki should be here by now. Her younger sister usual came down from her room soon after the coffee was finished, but this time it seemed she overslept. Well, no problem at all. Better to go to wake her up then risking a grumpy Nabiki. Even if it was a saturday morning, meaning there'd be no school today.

Kasumi opened the door to Nabiki's room and blinked in there. Next thing she did was close the door again and turn a scarlet red by body blush. In there was her little sister, still sleeping, what wasn't anything to blush at at all. What was to blush at on the other hand, was the seemingly naked young man cradling her in his arms. The two of them had been intertwined rather romantic, she noticed. So Kasumi closed her eyes and thought that maybe it had been some imagination of her. Only one way to know for sure. And so Kasumi opened the door again, looked once again in there, got even redder in her face and squeaked. She closed the door again and closed her eyes a moment later. Maybe it had just been some imagination of her. She had to know for sure, opened her eyes again and soon following the door, to look in, turn redder once again and squeak. This occurrence repeated countless times as her logical part refused to accept that sweet shy Ranma and calculating Nabiki were curled up against each other like that.

Sometime later the continued door opening, squeaking and door closing was beginning to bother the sleeping young couple. In other words, the woke up once the door closed again next. And they looked into each others eyes. Ranma was happy. He felt truly happy for the first time in years. Waking up with the love of your life secured in your strong safe arms does that to you. Nabiki was at first somewhat disorientated but the memories of the last night soon started to filter in her brain and she couldn't help but smile shyly up at the material artist holding her. Her pride demanded to know why she was reduced to a shy little school girl, the likes she disliked with a passion herself. Ranma just smiled at her and brought his face down for a good morning kiss. _'That's why'_ answered her mind her pride. The kiss even seemed to dull down her need for morning caffeine. Well after the snogging session last night that didn't came from nothing. Caffeine was addictive but nowhere near as much as this! When Ranma pulled back he once again smiled at her, not the brash smirk he used to wear all the time but a genius heart-filled smile. "Good morning love" was what he had just said to her and it took all she had not to start crying of happiness. She composed herself somewhat and replied "Best morning I had in a long time, thanks to you gorgeous." and smirked a bit. Then the door opened and a squeak sounded. Now what was it that woke them up again in the first place?

Kasumi routine lead her once again to opening the door and squeaking, but this time her mind noticed something was different than before. It soon concluded that that would be the two faces staring back at her, shock littered on their eyes. Her squeak just now was followed by a second one as her mind finally broke free of the loop. "Oh my" was the reply on what she was seeing before her. Nobody would have off ever guessed that this would be her reply and the world most famous scientists are still trying to figure out how she was able to comprehend everything she was seeing in that instant to come up with that magnificent, all-concluding statement.

As it was Nabiki's room now held three people. Herself, her fiance and her elder sister. The former two both only covered by their underwear, the later one beet red. Now one would think that Soun's eldest daughter started to scold the two love-birds any moment now. Well one would think wrong. Even if she tried, all Kasumi could get out at the moment were squeaks, as her mind still tried to catch up with the recent events. This in turn made the situation for both Ranma and Nabiki all the more embarrassing... Well you get the picture. When she finally came to grips with the whole situation Kasumi bravely fought the blush down and grimaced slightly. She knew she now had to scold Nabiki for something she'd like to do herself. And what should she do about sweet little Ranma? What a dilemma.

"Nabiki, I know sometimes it is hard not to succumb to feelings you harbour, but please lock the door the next time you two are going at it. So no one will be walking in on you again." Kasumi's exclamation shocked the almost-nude couple. _'Did she really think we did that?'_ shot through both their heads. They then turned to each other, had trouble not to drown in the other's eyes for a moment, before quickly turning back, blushes spreading through their faces. Pity that Kasumi hadn't noticed the exchange between the two and thought the silence to be an acknowledgement of the truth in her words. _'Ok, here goes nothing'_ were her thoughts when she started talking once again: "I hope you two will marry in short notice seeing you are already enjoying the ...advantages a marriage provides." The blush her face spotted at this quickly settled down as it was replaced by a slight frown: "I'd be highly disappointed if the two of you didn't marry within the next month." Her frown came from her face and she once again was her cheerful self: "Now if you two excuse me, I've got to go back to fixing breakfast. Oh my, I can't believe I took so many time to wake you up." and with that she left the two alone.

"Do you think we should tell her we didn't... you know, made love last night, love?" Ranma asked while fixing his gaze at his one and only. "I'm not sure Ranma, baby." was her shy reply as she lost herself in his gaze once again. Their heads moved slightly and before another thought could even cross their minds their lips connected in a light, lingering kiss. They broke, smiled at each other before starting a much more fiercely kiss, tongues dancing and hands roaming. She moaned in the kiss when his hands managed to pull her bra off. Forgotten was the embarrassing moment mere minutes ago as the two lovers once agian got lost in the feeling of each other...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, but like I said I'm a lazy writer. Hope you don't mind my English too much and enjoy the script. This chapter was rather short but I decided to take the last part as beginning for chapter 3. This one here was meant to be one more fluffy chapter. Story starts properly with the next one (I hope). Please review. Thanks guys ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**

Akane stretched herself when she awoke in her bed. Sun filtered through her window and it seemed to be a nice enough day outside. She frowned slightly as she noticed she couldn't remember when she'd gone to bed last night, but then again she'd probably been so tired that she'd fallen asleep when she didn't intend to. She was still in her daily outfit what confirmed her theory, so no problem and she simply shrugged off her unease. After groggily sitting up she saw some glass glittering on the floor next to the wall seperating hers and Nabiki's room... She'd tell Kasumi later about that. Big sister surely clean that up. So she grabbed her morning stuff etui and finally left her room. When she came by Nabiki's door her memory tried to tell her something, but her still half-asleep mind shrugged it off as unimportant. She went down the stairs and headed to the bathroom to start her morning routine. On the way she passed by Nabiki who had towel around her hips and her hair still dripping a bit. Obviously she had been in the bath just a moment before. Akane grunted a "Good Morning" and went her way, never noticing the slight fearsome look on Nabiki's face.

Nabiki herself quickly shook herself out of her slight panic attack at seeing her sister grumpily coming at her. The memory of the last night and that morning still fresh in her memory and her conscious still trying to tell her that doing what she'd done to her little sister was wrong. It was only a meek attempt as even her conscious seemed to know that said sister didn't deserve Ranma. It was hard trying not to scold herself for not taking Ranma when he first came. She blushed a bit at the thougths of what the two of them could've done in all that time. However, past is past and when she noticed her fiance in the kitchen she couldn't help but come up and embrace him from behind. Her elder sister blushed a bit and gave a quick squeak when her almost naked sister embraced her kitchen-assistant from behind, having her nude and still slightly wet breasts pressing in his back and leaning her head with the still damp hair in his back. "Hello there baby, what's that about you making breakfast? You know I won't let you go now that I know you can cook, yes dear?".

Akane meanwhile had finished brushing her teeth and was now enjoying the hot water in the bathtube. She let herself relax but was still attentive in case the pervert would come through the bath door. Ok, maybe she was a bit paranoid there, but then again try telling Akane. She'd just sent you straight to the moon for only suggesting that. I've got to admit she's on the violent side too. Well, anyway let's get on with the story.

Back in the kitchen her scantily clad younger sister was now drinking the morning coffee Kasumi had made for her. Everything was finished and said sister's fiance was on his way too wake up all the adults. She herself hadn't anything to do for the next few minutes and was daydreaming, a blush spreading over her facial features. Nabiki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yen for your thoughts, big sis." Kasumi decided to avoid her sister's gaze and settled for looking down on her feet and intensifying the blush on her face. She knew that her sister would be angry, knew that it wasn't proper to do these things to/with said sister's fiance... At some point during her thinking-process Nabiki must've stood up. She was now right in front of her waving a hand from left to right, right to left, left to rig... stop that!

"Oh my..." was all Kasumi could come up with at the moment.

"So what was that about big sis? It always looked as if you were thinking about something... juicy. Tell me!" came Nabiki. Kasumi's eyes wondered up her sisters bare torso and came to halt staring directly at Nabiki's breasts. She grow somewhat redder and replied:  
"You really need to get into clothes. What if father or Mr. Saotome see you?" and Nabiki grew pale at this, before looking and realizing her sister was right.

"Ok, thanks for the notice. I wouldn't have realized and then went to breakfast like this! You're the best big sis!" and with this she raced away and up the stairs to her room.

_'I wonder if she would still say that if she knew what I was thinking about earlier...' _and with this Kasumi went to bring all the breakfast dishes to the living room, red hue plastered on her cheeks.

Ranma didn't really know how his father had done it, but sure as hell he would find out! After being thrown out of the window for days to no end, he finally thought it to be payback time... just for his father to blow up the stupid koi-pond with some crazy ass technique. Being questioned his father babbled something about forbidden techniques one moment and went pale like a ghost the next. Since then he hadn't spoken a word, but at least he regained some color, now that they were sitting at the table in the living room. Ranma's other problem was Akane. She was sitting there somewhat obvious to her father, his father and himself. She wasn't even angry and he was sure she had heard quite a bit of Nabiki's little act the day before. So maybe she didn't mind? No. Even if she didn't she would run amok by now. He was pretty sure she got a kick out of beating other people up... or sending them airborne. And she held a pretty visible ki aura last night right before he knocked her out. So maybe she didn't remember... but he hadn't hid these points... and now he went as pale as his father minutes before. Why the heck did he forget to hit these points? He could have-should have deleted her short time memory back then. Now all she had heard she would remember longtime. And he couldn't erease that! Only the amazons could... and they wouldn't be inclined to help if -scratch that- **when** they did find out about Nabiki's and his real feelings for one another. All he could do now was hope Akane really had that bad a memory, but knowing his luck he probably should make a run for it while he still could. And his fiance jumping in his arms pressing her lips to his and slipping him her tongue just didn't really help the situation at all. Well, he should enjoy it while it lasted. And with that he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She squeaked a bit in delight and Kasumi who just reentered the room with yet another dish just said her trendy catchy phrase:

"Oh my..." And in the back of his head he registered that she didn't comment about his and Nabiki's current position. Even the deeply surprised fathers started to shift there gazes to the impending doom.  
_'Well, at least I'll die happy'_ was all Ranma could think of.

_'WOW... I didn't know Nabiki could do THAT with her tongue'_... well...

* * *

**Yet another short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. Like I said I'm a lazy writer and I really need to write more on my other fic. Problem is I'm somewhat stuck there as to the houses, well nevermind. Just to remind you guys it's saturday morning in the current chapter. I hope I can give the Tendo's the weekend off to calm Akane down and to prepare for the doomsday- ehh mondoom... whatever. But knowing Nerima and Ranma's luck, I can't promise anything like this. More the opposite ;P**

**Please review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**

Akane was having a good morning. The only interaction she and Nabiki had was when they met just outside of the bathroom and even now when she saw her ex-fiance sitting down on the breakfast table she only got a tad bit sad. She still felt like she had forgotten something, though. Well nevermind, if she can't remember it simply can't be important, right? She was Akane Tendo after all. And if there was one thing Akane Tendo prized almost as much as her skill in martial arts it was her memory! She always had an easy time recalling history events and other stuff in school and up to date she never forgot one of her wayward fiance's malpractices once... at least as far as she knew... AND GOD HELP HIM IF THERE WAS MORE! So how come there was this nagging feeling? Had Shampoo used her shampoo 101 on her again? No, if she did she herself wouldn't have this uncertain feeling, Akane reckoned. She gave her rival that much credit. So did that mean that she, Akane Tendo, had actually forgotten something? And if that was the case then what the heck was it? Well, no use trying to force the memory. It would come to her as the day went by. Just then Akane heard a piglet-squeal that she'd recognise between thousands and so she got up and left the room for the moment, to get her sweet little innocent P-Chan to her. Kasumi surely wouldn't mind at all and maybe she could get Ranma envious once more. A grin came to her face as her day just had brightened more. If that plan worked she'd have Ranma back by the end of this very day!

Nabiki passed by Akane on her own way to the living room, memories of the last night and this day's morning playing through her mind. She had eventually given in, allowing all her feelings and emotions to once again take a much more activ role in her life... at least for these few hours. But she was Nabiki Tendo! And Nabiki Tendo got used to being cold-hearted and logic-centered for some years now, her mind was still unsure and couldn't quiet process everything happening as fast as it did the last 12 or so hours. And if Nabiki Tendo was unsure about something, she always found comfort in being impassively, reigning her emotions down and becoming the 'Ice-Queen', as she was dubbed at Furinkan High. They say old habits die hard. This conditioned safety reflex and her newly regained emotional freedom were now battling for dominance, making her conscious mind even more unsure, uneasy and it even more hard to focus at more complex things at the moment. When she finally entered the living room, she saw Ranma deep in thoughts.

_'Ranma...my fiance...the guy who's in love with me...his love for me...my love...' _she thought softly. But for some reason or another, Nabiki had a hard time trying to focus on one of these thoughts. And then out of nowhere another thought plopped up:

_'__**But what if he is only playing? What if I'm only playing? Do I even have any real feelings for him? Or is it just because he kissed me? My first kiss... he stole that, didn't he? **__- NO! Even though he stole it, I wanted.. needed it as much as he! I need him, I.. I.. I LOVE HIM!'_

But the feeling of doubt had already spread throughout her mind, infected her thoughts. She had been so sure of her feelings only minutes back, been so careful to chose some clothing Ranma would like... had behaved like a normal 17 year old girl that was in love. She shook her head, but the nagging doubt wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't really know what to do and at once her body moved to that of her fiance and she practical jumped in his arms, pressing her mouth on his. The doubt started to recede, but she needed more contact. And so she slipped him her tongue and was delighted as she felt his tongue starting to dance with her, his arms fastening around her waist pulling her closer. Her hands started to glide over the muscles on his upper back, having been placed under the silken cover his shirt provided when she first jumped him. The traitorous thoughts were fully forsaken for the time being as everything other than the two adolescents in love with each other ceased to matter for the moment.

As normal people you were hard pressed to impress Ranma with anything. He had travelled so far, seen so much. And yet, that Nabiki and he weren't dead at the current time impressed him deeply. He had just regained some concious thought after what had been one of the most enlightening moments of his life and pulled Nabiki as hard to himself as was possible without hurting her, both just having parted from their unexpected make-out-session. While he thought Akane would surely kill them both he just now realised that she wasn't even in the room anymore. Furthermore he realised that Kasumi, Soun and Genma were all looking at the food on the table, the former mentioned one with a frown on her face and both elder man with looks aghast to horror. He also noted that his fiance was giving a content sigh against his chests just now and saw her eyes were still closed, a smile evident on her angelic face. A loving smile came to his face but dropped slightly when he returned his attention to the table and the food. Now he saw what disconcerted the others so deeply. It was cockroaches.

_'Ah shit! I made some of that food too..'_ he thought. Then he looked at his father who had composed himself in the meantime it seemed. Both nodded at one another.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Alternate chapter 04  
**

Only one Koi had survived Genma's attack this morning. Let's name him Thomas!

At the moment, Thomas was flapping his body in the little puddle that once was the Koi pond in the backyard of the Tendo-estate. The oxygen in the water went less by the second and Thomas knew, he would die if he didn't find fresh water he used his well hidden super Koi powers and with a mighty flap of his body jumped out of the puddle and landed on the grass halfway to the livingroom of before mentioned estate.

Time was of essence now and he knew he had to plan his next flap-jump carefully. So with yet another powerful leap he catapultated himself right in front of the house-entrance.

Thomas now had only power for at most 5 more jumpes left, but was sure if he managed to land in front of one of the humans, they would bring him to some water source. He knew wrong. Thomas did his last mighty leap as he landed right were Akane was stomping her foot next. She had been making her way to kill the traitorous slut of a sister and her backstabbing fiance when Thomas landed. All happened so fast that she couldn't stop her foot. Thomas knew he was done for. He prayed that he would at least be able to see one of his countless children in afterlife... and hoped they weren't to angry that he had eaten most of them. That was how it worked for most kois, he was sure! Even his parents had tried to eat him, when he was young... well, nevermind.

And then the foot crashed down into Thomas, splattering his insides all over the place and finishing what was left of his life at once. He never knew he had saved Ranma and Nabiki from his murderer's hands-ehh hammer. You see, Akane slipped on Thomas's guts and hit her head on the table, mallet landing right in her face. Why she lost concious isn't really sure... Maybe it was the shock of landing your foot right in the intestines of a koi or maybe it was the hit on the back of her head by landing on the table or maybe it was her beloved mallet smashing her nosebone to tiny pieces... anyway Thomas was a hero. He had saved a young couple and managed to circumvent a family-drama in the makings. Let all post our hail for him!

Hail Thomas! - Koi, cannibal-father and hero.

* * *

** I want to say that I'm not really sure what to say about my character-mangling. Are Nabiki and Kasumi really that OOC? Well maybe, sry 'bout that. Like mentioned by me I'm really a big fan of RaKas and RaNa pairings but since I don't like harem at all this will stay purely RanmaNabiki. Just consider Kasumi as some running gag, well maybe that came out wrong ^^' But honestly, nobody knows what she's really thinking in the series. Same for Nabiki. Just let me remember you that Nabiki was the one who was really into the engagement at first. She dressed up and was really excited when Ranma finally came. She even found his girl-form cute. Then again I really didn't see the series in a long time, so maybe I'll need to help my memory somewhat.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter somewhat, even though it's rather short. As you guys can see I'm finally going to start the main plot so the chapters should gain in size from here on. Please review =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**_'Good, he seems to be thinking along the same lines as me. Anything Goes Pest Control it is then.'_ were Ranma's thoughts at his father's affirmative nod.

_'Finally the boy seems to get the hang of it. Breakfast at Ucchans it is then.'_ went through Genmas head as he saw his son nodding, showing that he had understood his father's teachings in what to do in situations like this.

_'Hmm, I could stay like this forever...'_ was what Nabiki's mind came up with, not bothering with the shocked elders or what shocked them in the first place.

_'First I see my sister and Ranma being intimate in bed, then I see them getting intimate in the kitchen and -check- yes, they are even rather close just now... And then the food gets infected by these little monsters! Why can't I for once have a perfect morning?'_ was the prelude to Kasumi picturing waking up in the muscled embrace of a certain pig-tailed martial artist after a night of hot, sweaty, dirty passion...

And a bit anticlimatic, but not one to be outdone here Akane:  
"P-Chan! P-Chan, were are you!" was what the youngest Tendo-sister shouted all the while searching for the black, little piglet.

Ryoga was meanwhile wondering if it was night since Hokaido was dark as a closed brooms-closet. That brooms and all kinds of chasteners and cleaning equipment lay all over the kind of limited place didn't bother him at all. Hokaido's appearance never stayed the same as long as he remembered.

_'I guess that's just another thing Ranma's responsible for...'_ was all the explanation he needed.

Meanwhile at the coast to China a slightly out-of-breath Happosai latched onto the ample chest provided by a certain purple-haired Amazon-champion.

"Aiyah, what perverted gnome doing? Get him off!" Shampoo shouted while trying to get him off of her. Happosai had none of it and simply wouldn't let go. Cologne looked slightly bemused at all the fuss.

_'Trust it to the old leech to catch us just when we are returning from the mainland. I wonder what he is up to, though'_ went through the old, wise elder's head, while

_'Ohohhhoo...'_, _'Red-haired goddess or blue-haired tigress? The beautiful untamed Akane Tendo or t...'_ and _'bowl-cut, no, GI-cut, no, better yet bald-head, no,...'_ were the thoughts consuming most of the time of the renowed Kuno-family back in Nerima Ward, Tokyo. Sasuke, their obedient servant was on leave for a Naruto-convention he simply couldn't miss.

_'I hope the other Naruto-fans will notice my Rock-Lee-style eyebrows, my Naruto-face-marks and my super cool name!'_ was all there was on his mind while he was ninja-style-run-jumping to the convention held somewhere across town.

Ukyo was just flipping the sign on her restaurant's door to 'Open' when the small ninja passed by on the rooftops across the small street.

_'I wonder were the little Naruto-maniac is running to or from? Maybe Nabiki's collectiong today? Poor Ranchan having that mercenary bitch as possible sister in law. But I guess when he's coming by later to catch some breath from her trying to squeeze his lolly off of him, I can convince him that I'm by far the best choice for being his spouse!'._ Well Ukyo, they aren't quiet that far in their relationship as of yet, but nevermind.

Now back at the shore Happosai had finally let go from Shampoo's bossom after having replenished all his lost energies. Being a pervert sure has its perks!

"So old leech, what are you doing here? Well I suppose son-in-law finally beat and chased you out of town or why did you run so low on Ki?" came Cologne's question.

"Ranma beat me? No, I ran from early last morning till now without foot, sleep or embracing the beautiful bust of a woman. Managed to drop some soya-sauce on a white dress of Nabiki-chan, though. Nice to talk, gotta go now. I don't want to be caught by whoever she's sending after me. Cya" and with that Happosai took off, running over the water. The tricks you could learn reading these mangas the youngsters were collecting these days...

"Well that sure was interesting. Let's go, Shampoo. I want to be back in Nerima by monday morning at the latest."

"Yes great-grandmother."

And with that the Amazons took off to were Happosai just came from.

Back in the Tendo household Nabiki was now sitting next to her fiance rather then on him, while Akane had found P-Chan in the brooms-closet under the stairs. Ryoga just decided that him being back at the Tendo's had to be Ranma's fault and that he would kill him for that one later, even if he really loved to sit on Akane's lap being fed the delicious food on the table. That no one else ate didn't disturb him or Akane in the slightest, that Soun, Genma, Nabiki and Ranma all stared disbelieving maybe a bit. Akane was just happy that her plan to get Ranma jealous seemed to have gone well until now. He surely stared at her and P-Chan all the time. Take that Nabiki! She was so happy, that she never once noticed the crawling insects on/in the food or the 'crunches' the rice normally didn't make while chewing it. Kasumi's face thought held a smile as her eyes narrowed on yet another cockroach trying to escape from the chopsticks holding it in place for the teeth of her little sister to smash it mercilessly.

_'At least the little monster got what it deserved'_ thought Kasumi as her smile broadened. Whether she meant the cockroach or her little sister you want to know? Well, I'm not supposed to elaborate on that.

* * *

**Yet another short chapter from me. After a long time I'm finally updating, but I warned you guys beforehand that I'm a lazy writer. I promise though, that the next update will be in one month at the latest! This chapter was more of a warm-up and isn't all that fluid and kind of hurried I guess. Maybe I'm simply not cut out for writing dialogs. I feel slightly bad about that, but hope that at least grammer was better then in the other chapters. My 'Harry S(tr)on(g) Potter' story is getting an update soon, too. I was almost done with its second chapter over a month ago, but lost interest in writing for a while.**

**Sidenotice: I'm not really sure about how to write Cologne and Happosai, as you guys surely have noticed. Any tips on that are welcomed. And about Ukyo' vocabular. When I was looking for some other word for 'money' I found 'jolly' was a british alternative meaning the same. While I understand something different under that term, I still trust the dictonary.**

**Enjoy reading. Yours IcheBins =)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**After Akane had finshed her breakfast she excused herself and went back to her room to play with P-Chan. Nobody stopped her. Back in the living room Kasumi sighed. It was all so unfair! Ever since she had found Nabiki and Ranma in Nabiki's room this morning things went downhill. First, she started fantasizing about sweet Ranma and couldn't really focus her thoughts all day, second, nasty little monsters attainted the food she and her sister's smoking hot fiance prepared and third, the fun watching her little sister making good use of her violent streak crushing the little pests left and right in her mouth ended just now.

_'And it isn't even as if there aren't any left. I really have to talk to Akane. She wanting to help around here should be encouraged, but she has to at least finish the work she is starting... Ranma's lips seem cold, maybe I should warm them? Oh my, I shouldn't think about doing these things with my sister's fiance. Even if he is the manliest, sexiest, hottest...'_ thought the oldest of the three Tendo-sisters. All the while Nabiki watched her elder sister glancing at Ranma, licking her lips having a dreamy look on her face. A small amount of fear built in her chest as she grabbed her fiance's arm as fast as she could, pulling it and him to her as if to show 'He's mine, back off!'. Soun who by chance had noticed the exchange nodded to himself thinking: _'Why haven't I noticed before? Pairing Ranma up with Akane was not a good idea. If we had set him up with either Kasumi or Nabiki the schools would be united by now. But it seems it isn't too late to rectify the mistake. Maybe I can set them both to marry him. Sure it would be some big hassle with the official papers but even if one was to divorce after the marriage no damage would be done. Oh Kimiko surely would have loved this idea! And Nodoka surely wouldn't hold Ranma to the Seppukku-contract. In her mind being married to sisters has to be the manliest thing ever. Too bad Kimiko was an only child. With two Kimikos I would have still one left.' _and with that the Soun-Tendo-waterworks started up again.

Genma was the first who decided to speak his thoughts out loud:

"So, now that that was done, how about breakfast at Ucchans?"

_'Should've known that pop's stomach __always__ overules his logical mind.'_ and with that Ranma face-palmed himself. Nabiki meanwhile was furious with Genma:

_'What is that good-for-nothing, fat and lazy bastard thinking? I mean, just yesterday I would have suggested the same, counting in on the discount we would get from Ukyo because of Ranma... I-I mean... Ranma, what are you even seeing in me? Even I'm feeling like a bitch now! __**But still we are NOT going to Ucchans!**__'_

Kasumi and Soun didn't even notice Genma speaking, their minds still on certain subjects.

* * *

Breakfast at the Kunos was facing certain troubles too, it seemed. If one would look, you could see Tatewaki, Kodachi and the Principle sitting at their traditional places around the big mahagony table in the main-eating room of the Kuno-mansion. Their problem?

"Why is there no food on the table, brother dear?"

"Because, oh dearest sister of mine, the food is always brought to the table after the cutlery was placed. As there seems to be no cutlery at the table, the food isn't be brought in as of now. Am I right, principle?"

"Got that right, keiki."

And with that they were once again waiting for Sasuke to come and set the table. Once that would be done, the food surely did appear, right? Too bad neither remembered that their obedient servant was on leave. It would be monday morning when they finally got to eat something again.

* * *

Ranma found himself in a neat little café, his fiance sitting on his lap while he put a small fork with some piece of creamy cake in her mouth. She closed her lips and as he removed the fork she squealed happily.

_'Definitely best morning ever'_ went through her head as a happy sing-song thought. For Nabiki, this was all like a very good dream she simply didn't want to wake up from. Just yesterday was it that she still had thought she would eventually end up unloved and alone while now she was sitting in the lap of her thoroughly embarrassed fiance, being fed cake and feeling his love for her poking her buttocks. What was - by the way - why he was through and through embarrassed. Ranma knew he wasn't blushing because of their seating arrangements, no. Neither was he because they were sitting like this in public nor that he was feeding her like this. Both felt natural to him, gave him a nice, pleasant feeling. She was his and sitting together like this he could show the world to better back off of her if they knew what was good for them. But even if she was his Nabiki, she was still Nabiki Tendo. And Nabiki Tendo could never resist to tease him in any way.

_'Even though that's one thing I love about her, whoa... I hope she knows that if she keep's this up I'm - oahh - we are both going to lose virginity right then and there. Married or not - nghh -, there is only so much I can take before I lose - ungh -...'_

Nabiki meanwhile knew exactly what she wanted... Namely another piece of that delicous, moist cake. So she squeezed her bum again and got a shiver as response from Ranma as he was fast to comply and load another piece of cream cake on the small fork. The joyous smile on Nabiki's face turned into a sly smirk for a second at the thought that crossed her mind:

_'I've got him so whipped! - eak'_

but then the next load of this delicious wonder came and her mouth once again welcomed the piece as she barely was able to keep the squeal down that fought its way out of her lips. A bit of the thick, white cream stuck on her lips and upon another thought she turned her head and upper body slightly so that she could look into Ranma's ever so lightly glazed eyes. Slowly licking her lips with her tonque while making sure he followed the movement she then asked:

"Delicous cake. Want some?" in a huskily voice. That seemed to do the trick as Ranma snapped out of his trance. But he collected himself way too fast and threw all her calculations over when he lifted both her legs with one arm and turned them to his side so that her already half turned upper body was now facing his. As he leaned in, her heart began racing like a jack-hammer. Nabiki could only turn her head slightly and close her eyes before she felt his lips just a hairbreadth away from hers whisper

"The cake is a lie..." and then came relieve as his lips finally came down on hers and they once again started kissing passionately, one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek, one of his carrassing her the same way while his other was still under her legs pulling her closer to him.

Across the table Kasumi fumed.

_'They shouldn't kiss like this in public. An much more important: He should do that with me! - wait Kasumi... oh my.'_

Soun and Genma simply clung to each other singing over and over in their heads:  
_'... schools are getting united, the schools are getting united, the schoo...'_

The other customers meanwhile were taking nervous glances left and right. They all knew about Ranma and while most liked him and his brash attitude they also knew about the other girls that spoke claim on him. They all were having thoughts like

_'Why didn't I tell...'_ and _'Why didn't I do...'_ and _'I am way too young and good looking to die!...'_.

But it oh so happens that karma isn't that much of a bitch as people tend to make her out to be. It was rush hour at Ucchans, the Amazons were still 2 days from Nerima, Kodachi was still waiting for the cutlery to be laid out on the table so the breakfast would appear and Akane was in the bathroom of the Tendo-estate vomiting into the toilet. Nevermind the murderous spark that just came into Kasumi's eyes as she finally made up her mind. Housekeeper? Pah! She would show them all! And the happy couple had not too long before forgotten about everything else. Lips on lips, the taste of sugery cream and tonques dancing in their mouths and blood painfully pulsing in certain body parts, nothing really mattered at the moment.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? This chapter basically wrote itself, I've done it 2 and a half week after the last one and I guess it's the longest chapter in this story as of now. Since every one but chapter 5 ended with a kissing scene between Ranma and Nabiki so far, I simply had to put this in here once again. Other then that I'd like to ask you guys what do you think about this story so far and if I should up the rating to 'M' because of language or other points. Were I come from this stuff would come with 14(+) but I'm not too sure about the American guidelines concerning this. Furthermore it would be good to know if you guys wanted more or less humor in here or if I should keep it as it is.**

**That is that and now all I can say is, please enjoy.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

**_

* * *

_**

Emo-people as far as the eye can see, interspersed by blondes yelling "Dattebayo!" at each other while bodybuilders clad in green spandex-suits are running around the whole area. From time to time you can even catch a glimpse of one or another girl with pink hair and serious mental and attitude problems.

The question is: where are you?

While you might believe this to be the backyard of a really big mental institute, you couldn't be farther from the truth than that. You're actually looking at a Naruto-convention, being hold right at the backyard of an even bigger mental institute, then you would even dare to think about. Hah! Didn't see that coming, did you? It's actually the same thing like with that small man apperearing right next to you yelling "THIS IS PARADISE!" right before diving into the mass. Didn't see that coming either. Right?

Back in Nerima people were in a joyous mood. They were calling loved ones exclaiming: "I saw Ranma kissing a girl!" getting answers like "You're still alive? How did you manage?"

The Tendo-Saotome-alliance minus Akane and Nodoka had just left the little café they held breakfast in when all hell broke lose. People were simply happy to be out of the imminent danger. Seeing the local girl-magnet making out with a hot chick without swarms of angry women coming through doors, windows and walls destroying everything in sight rates as the single most luckiest occurrence to even be remotely possible by a long stretch. Hell surviving Russian roulette with 6 bullets in a 6-bullet-colt and 6 shots all for yourself doesn't even begin to compare with the awesomeness of what had happened that time in this small café. A pity no one noticed what happened outside after the door closed.

It was then and there that Kasumi decided to start phase one of her newly developed evil masterplan:  
"I'm sorry but I won't be able to cook lunch today. I promised Kaiko to come over and watch her daughter." came out of her mouth sounding as if she was truly sorry. The elders of course didn't question her.

"Ok then, be alright Kasumi." was all her father did say while 'Saotome-san' gave his affirmative.

Nabiki just grinned already thinking of what to do to Ranma with her not there chaperoning_ 'the little bitch!'_. Just before she wanted to turn around to leave he spoke up:

"Well, have fun Kasumi. Ya earned it!"

Kasumi wasn't sure how to reply. He was the only one that really appreciated what she did around the house, wasn't he? He was the only one not just dumbly expressing how he appreciated her, but actually meaning it. She pulled him into a tight embrace, right out of Nabiki's arms, leaning her head into his chest mumbling:

"You are the only one who cares... thank you."

Ranma's first instinct was to stiffen, but he managed to return the embrace and even caught the almost inaudible words she was murmuring.

"Kasumi..." came his soft voice and she gazed up into his eyes – big mistake.

"I'll see you in the evening, 'k?" At this she really had to give it her all just barely being able to suppress the urge to feel his lips upon hers. Ranma simply had a way of making her feel special.

The embrace ended all to soon and Kasumi turned her head to look back:  
"I'll see you all later a home, bye Ranma." and with that she run away a slight spring in her step. For once she looked like the 19 year old girl she was, not like the housekeeper she came to be all to early in her life.

Soun and Genma couldn't really comprehend the whole thing so they simply went on back to the Tendo-estate not wasting any thought on what had just transpired. Nabiki was a different case, though.

_**'You realize he is going to break your heart, don't you?'**_

_'J..Just shut up!'_ was the only reply Nabiki managed to give that other part of her.

Ranma pulled her close and gave her a peck on the lips before moving to her ear whispering:  
"Whatever you are thinking, stop it! You know I love you more then life itself Nabiki."  
He by chance had noticed how Nabiki looked lost there for a moment. She had put her thump to her lips and seemed as if the whole world was about to break down any moment. He even managed to realize it had to do with him comforting Kasumi but was at a loss all the same. The day had started out like a dream and now his Nabiki hurt. And he realized even though she hid it better, Kasumi hurt too. He really was at a loss about what to do.

_'I know you do baby, how stupid of me to doubt that for even a moment'_. Still Nabiki couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being lost.

"Don't you ever do that to me again..." she whispered softly as she pulled herself deep in his embrace, silent tears watering her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, to be weak. As he continued to nuzzle her neck she felt even worse because she realized, this embrace between him and her sister was nothing more then a friendly hug. It had to be.

_'Why does it have to affect me so much...'_

The law of equal exchange says that if you want to gain something, your offer has to be one of equal value. In this kind of deal only one question remains: what is it that you offer or more specifically, what would be taken from you?

Few years ago, Nabiki wanted to be able to hide any emotions perfectly from the outside world. She never realized the prize she paid.

At one pm that Saturday, the two chinese warriors were moving at medium speeds to the general direction of Tokyo, coming from the coast to China not speaking a word.

Exactly the same time, the Kunos were not speaking a word either, still sitting around the mahogany table in the dining-room of their mansion.

Ukyo just managed to close her small establishment for an one hour break. Collapsing on a chair, she smiled at how much work she had to do that day. The gods were really smiling down on her, she thought.

Well and Sasuke was doing what Ninjas do the best. Running around shouting senseless phrases on a Naruto-convention I already elaborated on.

Nabiki and Ranma were snuggling to each other on the bed in her room, door closed, fathers playing shogi downstairs.

And Happosai managed to get lost on the Japanese sea, while Akane just lay passed out in the bathroom of the Tendo-estate, P-Chan pressed between her chest and the floor. Eating cockroaches won't do people much good it seems. Well and some cockroach was just crawling on her back looking to find something to eat. The irony.

The question is what Kasumi was up to ever since she separated herself from the others hours ago. Let's take a look at it shall we?

Said eldest daughter of the house Tendo was currently eating a small lunch at some fast-food-restaurant in one of the several malls in Central Tokyo. To the right side of her feet rested a suspicious looking bag and she herself was happily drinking some fuzzy sweet drink, still mirthful that the little excuse she had made up on the spot had worked so well.

_'Visiting Kaiko and watching after her little daughter - I don't even know any Kaiko! Not that it matters anyway. And here I hope sweet Ranma is going to love my little present. Considering how bad that day started out – I still can't believe that bitch of a sister of mine would force him to act like he was her loverboy all day – what was I thinking of again. Oh my, I guess I lost myself there... well nevermind Kasumi, by next dawn he's going to be safe and secure in my arms.'_

Next dawn came and nothing had happened. Ranma had once again slept in Nabiki's room and Kasumi was fuming while soaking in the bath tub as to begin her day.

_'If they don't do anything around the house why can't they at least be nice and go along with my plan? Only Akane had the decency to find some excuse not to be here the night! It was rather imaginative too, I had never thought of food poisoning; but having to be in the hospital for the next 4 days is still over the top. I really have to talk to her about her trying to help out lately. First she's doing it not completely and then she overdoes it. And I still can't believe father and uncle Saotome! Couldn't they pass out on some park bench last night! And Nabiki! I wouldn't care what she did if she was at least away from home. Here I just wanted one night to myself and Ranma but everybody has to ruin it! It simply isn't fair! Even 'Oh my' doesn't cut it anymore... And I so wanted to thank Ranma for cleansing the house from these little plaques too. He's too good to be true, always finding a way to apply himself around here. This Anything Goes Pest Control is such a useful martial art. No wonder he knows it. What wouldn't I give for him joining me right now...'_

Hasn't Kasumi earned the right to get some if not all of her wishes granted? She's always been sacrificing her own desires and well being for others, wasn't she ever going to be paid back?

The law of equal exchange means that if you give something, you will get something of equal value in return.

And so the bathroom door slipped open revealing a sleepy Ranma walking right into the small area next to the bath tub. Kasumi was awaken from her daydream as water splashed to the floor, a red-haired female Ranma attesting to the cold water he had just used to shower himself.

She wasn't sure whether she was still daydreaming so Kasumi kept silent. She watched him walk straight to where she was lying, the bath tub. He seemed to have his eyes closed, still being half asleep despite the cold water rinse he had undergone just then. Kasumi spread her legs and Ranma sat down right between them, leaning back into her till his hard muscled back pressed into her soft breasts, his head resting against her left shoulder.

"This is nice" he murmured, almost going back to sleep. Kasumi simply smiled and gave a happy sigh before wrapping her arms around his torso feeling his well defined chest muscles and then feeling down his abs, whispering in his ear:

"Ranma, I didn't know you were so bold."

Just then her hands finally seemed to find what they've been aiming for all along. His eyes sprung open either from the sudden groping or because the words registered in his mind just then. She simply continued in a low, sultry voice:

"Ohh my..."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter of my RanmaxNabiki story. I have to say that while I'm really tempted to switch the whole thing to RanmaxKasumi right now, I will do no such thing. This started out as RanmaxNabiki and it will stay RanmaxNabiki! I don't really like harem-fics so there goes another possibility. About the question regarding RyogaxAkane: If you guys really wanted that why not. I'm not sure about any side-pairings at the moment and while I first wanted to bash Ryoga and Akane throughout the whole story it lost quite the amount appeal to me. I have seen several Ranma/Ryoga=best friends stories and even though this definitely won't be one of these, RyogaxAkane side-pairing is a logical possibility I'm starting to consider since your comment.**

**Furthermore I'm going to update my Harry S(tr)on(g) Potter fic soon, just as a notice for the ones of you who read it.**

**That's that and now I all I've left to do is wishing you fun while reading this chapter. Please enjoy! - IcheBins.  
**


End file.
